Le voyage de Kate
by Izabel65
Summary: Kate, une petite fille âgée d'une dizaine d'années se retrouve dans un monde étrange, peuplé par des êtres encore plus bizarres les uns que les autres. Un Jeune homme lui vient en aide. Pourquoi Kate se sent-elle en confiance avec lui? Quels sont ses rêves qu'ils font et où ils y sont adultes? Qu'est devenu le monde réel avec un écrivain et sa muse? Finiront-ils par se retrouver?
1. Chapter 1

_**Voici le début d'un fic qui aura au minimum 3 chapitres. Il s'agit d'une fic-défi pour l'anniversaire de madoka**_

_**Alors autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cela va vous paraître étrange mais le défi était de taille! Je devais transposer le dessin animé japonais Le voyage de Chihiro à la sauce Castle...je dois bien avouer que j'ai pas mal galéré quant à l'option à choisir puisque j'avais plusieurs possibilités. Connaître le dessin animé peut aider, mais on peut aussi suivre l'histoire sans le connaître, laissez-vous juste porter par votre imagination.**_

_**Pour info c'est un film du créateur de Pricesse Mononoké, Porco rosso, Le tombeau des lucioles...Hayao Miyazaki et du studio Ghibli**_

_**Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez, en tout cas moi, je me suis bien éclatée à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Alors assez de blabla et bonne lecture à tous!**_

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Perdue dans un monde étrange._

_Kate se réveille en sursaut en poussant un cri d'effroi, elle vient encore de faire un de ses rêves étrange où elle était adulte et lieutenant au sein de la police de New York. Cette fois-ci c'est la douleur d'une balle reçue en plein cœur qui vient de la réveiller brusquement._

_Il lui faut quelques secondes pour remarquer le jeune hispanique qui, à genou sur son siège, s'est retourné pour la regarder. Il l'a fixe en souriant. La mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille prend le dessus._

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?!

- Bah...non. Ça va ? T'as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui et non,_ ment-elle._

_Puis, l'ignorant superbement, elle attrape son sac à dos posé sur le siège à côté d'elle et en sort un livre. Se désintéressant totalement du jeune garçon, espérant que face à son silence il la laisse tranquille. La dernière chose qu'elle ait envie de faire est de discuter._

_Elle est en colère contre ses parents. Pris tous les deux par leurs obligations professionnelles, ils avaient dû repousser leurs vacances. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouve dans ce bus scolaire qui emmène une trentaine d'enfants au Camp de Vacances de « Green Trees » près de Caponus Lake. Elle va devoir passer trois semaines avec des gamins âgés de 8 à 14 ans. Elle-même en aura bientôt 11 en novembre._

- Tu lis quoi ? _Questionne-t-il, pas du tout perturbé par son attitude_

_Kate souffle et relève la tête, foudroyant le garçon d'une douzaine d'année, d'un regard noir. D'après l'étiquette fixée sur son polo, il s'appelle Javier. Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire lorsqu'elle le voit prendre un peu de recul et hésiter à poursuivre la conversation. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre._

- L'île au trésor.

- Je connais, c'est bien. Il...

- Je viens de commencer alors ne me raconte pas l'histoire !

- Bien sûr que non ! Moi c'est Javier et toi ? _Il lit l'étiquette_, Katherine.

- Kate !

- Ok...Kate. c'est joli comme prénom, _dit-il en souriant._

- Javi ! Laisse-la tranquille. Salut, moi c'est Kevin, content de te connaître.

_Une tête blonde est apparue, apparemment le garçon est ami avec Javier. Du même âge, il est toutefois plus fluet et parait timide._

- Salut Kevin.

- Excuse-le, mais Javi est parfois trop curieux.

- Hé ! Ca ce n'est pas sympa mon pote. Tu...

_Un rire le fait taire, Kate n'a pas pu se retenir devant son air vexé. Après tout ses vacances promettaient d'être moins ennuyeuses que prévue avec ces deux-la._

_Deux jours plus tard dans les bois en pleine nuit._

- Dis-le, on est perdu !

- Mais non !_ Javier éclaira devant lui_, c'est par là, je vous dis !

- Je suis d'accord avec Kevin, on est perdu ! Admets-le !

- On n'aurait pas du s'éloigner du camp, _gémit ce dernier._

_Kate soupire et, avec sa lampe torche examine le terrain autour d'eux. Le faisceau de lumière s'arrête sur ce qui semble être un petit sentier_.

- Bon, on va suivre ce sentier. Nous n'avons fait que monter donc...

- En le prenant dans l'autre sens on devrait retrouver le camp._ Termine Ryan._

_Kate frissonne, c'est comme dans les rêves qu'elle fait. Ceux où elle était détective mais, dans ceux-ci, celui qui terminait ses phrases c'était un écrivain...son « Prince Charmant » comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler. Elle est sortie de ses pensées par Javier_.

- Hé Kate ! Tu viens ou tu restes plantée là ?

- Heu...j'arrive.

_Au bout d'un moment, ils aperçoivent les lueurs des deux feux de camp. Tous les trois poussent un soupir de soulagement. Il leurs faudra encore une bonne demi-heure de marche pour rejoindre le campement. Car se déplacer de nuit dans une forêt n'est pas vraiment facile. Ils vont se remettre en route lorsque Kevin remarque par hasard un trou dans la roche en faisant un mouvement rapide avec sa torche. Il revient dessus aussitôt._

- Hé ! regardez ! On dirait l'entrée d'une grotte !

- Super ! On va jeter un coup d'œil,_ propose aussitôt Javier._

- On devrait rentrer les gars. Si un des moniteurs fait le tour des tentes et ne nous voit pas...

- T'as peur Kate ?_ demande le garçon, un sourire en coin_.

- NON ! Mais on devrait rentrer...c'est plus prudent.

- Elle a raison_ approuve Kevin_, on n'a qu'à marquer l'endroit avec des branches et des pierres. Et on pourra revenir plus tard.

- C'est vrai, on doit encore rester là trois jours. On aura bien le temps.

- Ok ! Rentrez si vous voulez mais, moi j'y vais !

_Le jeune hispanique se dirige d'un pas décidé vers ce qui semble être l'entrée d'une grotte. Kate et Ryan se regardent et haussent les épaules en soupirant. S'ils devaient être punis, autant qu'ils le soient tous ensemble. En quelques secondes ils ont tous les deux rejoints Javier qui vient juste de pénétrer dans la cavité._

_La frotte est grande, du moins pour des enfants et il y fait froid. Kate frissonne et serre ses bras autour d'elle. Javier s'en aperçoit, ôte son blouson et lui donne. Elle le remercie d'un sourire. Sans s'éloigner les uns des autres, ils explorent l'endroit. Tout au fond, ils trouvent une ouverture qui donne apparemment sur un tunnel. Un courant d'air froid les enveloppe, en même temps un gémissement retentit et se propage autour d'eux. Ils sursautent tous les trois._

- Partons ! _Crie Kate._

- C'est rien. Ça doit être le vent qui fait se bruit en s'engouffrant dans le tunnel. _Rassure Javier._

- A moins que ce ne soit des fantômes, AÏE !

- C'est pas drôle Kevin !_ lance Kate en lui tapant l'épaule_.

- Bon ! Vous venez !_ s'impatiente Javier._

- On devrait pas faire ça Javi,_ réplique Kevin._

- Ok ! Restez là si vous voulez, poules mouillées !

_Ils n'ont pas le temps de répondre que le jeune garçon est déjà engagé dans le tunnel._

- Il n'est pas possible ! Il va encore nous attirer des ennuis, râle son ami.

- Oui, mais on ne devrait pas le laisser seul

- Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller Kate ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est une mauvaise idée mais...

- On n'a pas trop le choix.

- Non.

- Ok, on y va. Tu peux me donner la main si tu veux.

- D'accord.

_Ils braquent le faisceau de leur lampe devant eux et s'engagent à leur tout dans le tunnel. Le vent et le bruit que fait celui-ci effraye Kate malgré elle. Elle serre la main de Ryan un peu plus fort. Elle n'arrête pas de se répéter que c'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée. La jeune fille n'arrive pas à savoir d'où lui vient cette angoisse qu'elle ressent mais, Kate a l'impression qu'elle s'enfonce dans les ténèbres pour toujours et qu'elle ne pourra jamais revenir auprès des personnes qu'elle aime._

_Ils pressent le pas pour rattraper leur camarade qui sourit en les voyant le rejoindre. Tous les trois arrivent bientôt au bout du tunnel et débouchent dans une immense salle. Les murs sont en pierre, le toit soutenu par d'énormes poutres en bois. Des bancs sont alignés en rang régulier, sur leur droite se trouvent des guichets aux comptoirs en bois avec leurs vitres de protections. Mais, le plus étrange est que cet endroit est éclairé par la lumière extérieure qui filtre au travers de grandes fenêtres._

- WOW !_ S'exclame Javier._

- Où on est ?_ Demande Kate d'une petite voix._

- Ça ressemble à un hall de gare, _répond Kevin._

- Ouais, t'as raison. Hé ! Écoutez ! _Lance la latino, tout en leur imposant le silence._

- C'est quoi ? On dirait un train. _Dit Kevin surpris._

- Venez tous les deux, on va voir ça.

- Javi, non s'il te plait. On rentre maintenant.

- Allez Kate un peu de courage, _il montre la porte à double battant,_ puisqu'on est là, allons explorer un peu les environs.

_Ryan gagné lui aussi par la curiosité emboîte le pas à son ami, lâchant du même coup la main de Kate. Malgré sa réticence cette dernière les suit, elle ne veut surtout pas rester toute seule dans cet endroit. Ils sont surpris par ce qu'ils voient, devant eux s'étendent des collines verdoyantes et il y a des maisons tout autour d'eux. De vieilles maisons en bois comme à l'époque du Far West. Mais il n'y a personne qui y vit._

_Mais rien n'arrivent à briser l'enthousiasme de Javier, il est excité par cette découverte. Kevin et Kate, bien que plus réservés à ce sujet, le suivent alors qu'il part visiter cette ville fantôme. Ils restent dans la grande rue et finissent par arriver devant le lit desséché d'un fleuve. Comme toujours leur amis arrive à les convaincre de traverser car il veut aller voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la colline qu'il voit sur l'autre rive._

_Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour arriver en haut de la colline. Ils s'immobilisent pour admirer ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir. Devant eux s'étend une vallée avec une grande ville construite près d'un lac ou d'un océan car il est tellement grand qu'ils n'aperçoivent l'autre rive. Javier se met subitement à humer l'air._

- Hé, vous sentez ça ? Il voit ses deux amis l'imiter, ces odeurs me donnent faim ! Allons-y !

_Il commence à courir, Kate et Kevin n'ont pas d'autre choix que de le suivre une nouvelle fois. Dès l'entrée de la ville, ils ne voient que des restaurants, des pâtisseries d'où viennent des effluves de pain au chocolat, des tartes aux pommes et autres délicieuses odeurs. Pour une fois c'est Kevin qui entre dans l'une d'elle, attiré par les gâteaux plus appétissant les uns que les autres exposés dans la devanture._

_Kate se tient prudemment à l'entrée et regarde les deux garçons se servir sans aucune gêne et déposer leur butin sur une des tables du coin « salon de thé ». Ils s'installent et attaquent les pâtisseries. Leurs yeux pétillants de gourmandise, Javier avale une bouchée de tarte au citron et souriant à Kate._

- Viens, ces gâteaux sont délicieux !

- Mais c'est du vol ! On devrait partir avant de se faire prendre._ Tente-t-elle de le convaincre._

- T'en fait pas, j'ai mon argent de poche dans ma chaussette, j'en laisserai quand on partira.

- Moi aussi j'en ai, allez viens, mange un peu.

- Non, ...je n'ai pas faim de toute façon.

_Ne se préoccupant plus de Kate les deux garçons continuent à avaler toutes ces douceurs. Mangeant de plus en plus vite, semblant faire un concours à qui en mangerait le plus. Voyant qu'elle ne pourra pas les persuader d'arrêter, la jeune fille sort de la pâtisserie et part explorer un peu la ville, autant s'occuper._

_Kate arrive sur une grande place, curieusement pavée et agrémentée d'arbres majestueux. Elle voit un pont sur sa gauche, elle s'avance prudemment, l'autre côté donne sur l'entrée d'un bâtiment gigantesque à l'architecture improbable. Sa forme lui fait penser à des cubes colorés pour enfants, posés les uns sur les autres en dépit de toute logique ou de sens artistique._

_Une enseigne colorée annonce **« Établissements de bains et de bien-être »**. Elle va s'approcher lorsqu'un bruit venant de sous le pont l'attire près du parapet. Se penchant légèrement Kate voit un train passer. Ils n'ont pas rêvé, il y avait bien un train. Elle le suit du regard et sursaute lorsqu'elle entend une voix._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?! Cet endroit est interdit, pars !

- Mais...

- Ne reste pas là !

_Kate ne répond et dévisage l'adolescent qui lui parle si sèchement. Il est plus vieux que Kevin et Javier, entre 16 et 17 ans, peut-être. Il porte un pantalon et une tunique en daim, décorés de perles bleues et blanches, une ceinture de cuir complète le tout, même ses mocassins sont décorés. La jeune fille plonge son regard dans celui bleu azur de cet inconnu et a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Il a des cheveux bruns, mi-long, lui arrivant aux épaules et maintenus en place par un simple bandeau de peau. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il ressemble à un indien. Une nouvelle fois, sa voix la fait revenir à l'instant présent._

- Va-t-en ! Vite !

_Il lève les yeux vers le ciel puis vers le bâtiment. Tout en la prenant par le bras et en l'entraînant vers la place, il lance d'un ton pressé et inquiet._

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils te trouvent, tournant la tête, ils viennent d'allumer les lampes ! Fuis !

- Mais...

- Dépêche-toi ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gagner du temps ! Traverse le fleuve.

_Kate ne cherche pas à comprendre le comportement étrange du jeune homme et obéit, partant en courant. Elle l'aperçoit furtivement souffler dans ses mains en direction de la bâtisse, y envoyant un nuage de pétales de fleurs blanches._

_Tout à coup elle prend peur, la nuit arrive très vite, les restaurants et les salons de thé s'éclairent les uns après les autres. Des ombres apparaissent de plus en plus nombreuses. Elle cout le plus vite possible pour rejoindre ses deux amis et les prévenir. Elle entre dans la pâtisserie en les appelants et s'arrête net._

_Kevin et Javier ont disparu, à leur place elle voit deux jeunes veaux se faisant repousser de la table à coups de fouet, tenu par une des mystérieuses ombres. Elle hurle de peur et prend la fuite les larmes aux yeux. Elle doit absolument retourner au tunnel et partir chercher de l'aide au camp._

_Mais, lorsqu'elle arrive au sommet de la colline elle s'arrête de nouveau et regarde paniquée le fleuve qui maintenant est à son plus haut niveau._

- Comment je vais faire maintenant, je ne peux plus traverser.

_Ses jambes tremblent et elle tombe lourdement sur les fesses. Entourant ses jambes pliées de ses bras, elle regarde la surface de l'eau qui miroitaient et aussi les lumières qui brillent dans ce qu'ils ont cru être une ville fantôme sur l'autre rive du fleuve. Elle pleure sans retenu, effrayée, elle murmure pour elle-même afin de se donner le courage nécessaire pour affronter ce qui arrive._

- C'est une rêve...ça ne peut pas être réel, je vais me réveiller. Je suis dans mon sac de couchage sous ma tente...Je...hein ? C'est quoi ça ?

_Kate porte son attention sur le bateau à aubes qui accoste sur la rive. Intriguée elle observe les clients sortir de leur cabine et en descendre en file indienne. La petite fille qu'elle est, déjà bien secouée par ce qui se passe, pousse un cri d'effroi. La pluparts des passagers portent des masques ou de drôles de chapeaux mais c'est leurs apparences qui l'effrayent le plus. Certains flottent pour se déplacer, d'autres rampent comme des verres, auxquels d'ailleurs certains ressemblent. Mélange d'animaux et de végétaux, d'aspect visqueux, translucide, mais tous se tenant parfaitement droit._

_Elle resserre les bras autour de ses jambes, tremblante et pleurant encore plus qu'avant en voyant tous ces « monstres « se diriger dans sa direction._

- C'est pas réel Kate, _tente-t-elle de se rassurer,_ les monstres n'existent pas...ça ne peux pas être vrai...je fais un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Je ne suis pas là, je ne peux pas être là.

_Malgré tout elle se relève pour fuir et se mettre à l'abri. C'est alors qu'elle remarque ses mains. Elles sont transparentes ! Elle examine son corps et crie, lui aussi disparaît Totalement perdue et encore plus apeurée elle fait demi-tour et court le plus vite possible vers l'étrange ville. Elle emprunte une petite ruelle et trouve refuge derrière des caisses dans l'arrière cours d'un des restaurants. Elle s'y fait la plus discrète possible, repliée sur elle-même, sanglotant._

_Elle sursaute lorsque des mains se posent sur ses épaules, elle lève la tête et le voit. C'est le garçon de tout à l'heure._

- Ne crains rien, je suis avec toi n'ais pas peur.

- Non ! Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi.

- Ouvre la bouche et avale ça vite._ Dit-il en approchant une baie rouge vers sa bouche._ Il faut que tu manges un produit de ce monde ou tu disparaitras toi aussi.

- Non ! Laisse-moi !

_Elle ne veut pas l'écouter et tente de le repousser mais sa main et son bras passent juste à travers le garçon._

- Hein ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, _il lui tend à nouveau le fruit_, ça ne te transformera pas en veau. Mâche et avale.

_Cette fois-ci elle fait ce qu'il lui demande et mange le fruit qu'elle trouve amer._

- C'est bien, tu ne risques plus rien. Essaie de me toucher.

_Il lève sa main devant elle, lentement Kate approche la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en contacte avec celle de l'adolescent_.

- Tu es...vraiment vrai ? _lui demanda-t-elle_.

- Et oui, viens suis-moi.

_Il se relève, tenant Kate par les mains pour l'aider. Mais elle le retient._

- Où sont passés mes amis ? Où sont-ils ?...ils n'ont pas pu se transformer en veaux ?!

- Tu les reverras plus tard je te le promets.

_Il s'arrête de parler, soudain inquiet, il se baisse et se blottit contre Kate pour la cacher, lui intimant de garder le silence. Tous les deux regardent le vautour à tête de femme qui fend le ciel. Une fois celui-ci parti, il se lève de nouveau._

- Elle vient de se lancer à ta recherche, _sa voix reflète son inquiétude._ Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, courons. _Il tire sur la main de Kate pour l'aider à se lever, mais cette dernière n'y arrive pas._

- Je ne peux pas, mais...jambes ! Je n'arrive pas à me lever.

- Ce n'est rien, calme-toi, respire profondément.

_Elle fait exactement ce qu'il lui demande et le voit passer sa main au dessus de ses jambes, une lueur bleutée apparaît et elle ressent une douce chaleur alors qu'il prononce_ « J'en appelle au vent et à l'eau qui sont en toi, libérez-là ! » _Cela fonctionne._

- Lève-toi.

- Hé !

_Elle n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que déjà il lui prend la main et il l'entraîne à sa suite à vive allure. Empruntant des rues sombres et étroites, ouvrant les portes à distances en tenant sa main libre levée devant lui. Traversant des étables, des réserves, courant toujours de plus en plus vite. Beaucoup trop vite au goût de Kate qui a beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme._

_C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivent tout près du pont. Kate serre la main qu'elle tient un peu plus fort alors qu'ils s'en approchent d'un pas égal, le jeune homme lui donne des instructions bien précises._

- Écoute-moi bien, c'est très important. Surtout ne respire pas pendant la traversée du pont. Le moindre souffle, la moindre respiration romprait le charme et le personnel te repérerait

- J'ai peur, _dit-elle tremblante, marquant un arrêt._

- Je sais, reste calme, tout va bien je suis avec toi.

- D'acc...d'accord.

_Ils arrivent au début du pont, se mêlant aux clients étranges que Kate essaye de ne pas dévisager. La peur a laissé le pas à la curiosité. Le jeune homme salue les deux employés, deux gros crapauds debout sur leurs pattes arrières. Le moment est venu, sans la regarder l'adolescent lui murmure._

- Inspire à fond et...bloque.

_Kate s'exécute, mettant sa main libre devant sa bouche et son nez. Elle observe autour d'elle, en plus des êtres aux allures bizarres, il y a aussi des jeunes femmes à l'apparence humaine. Elle remarque un des ces êtres qui ressemble à un fantôme noir et portant un masque à l'expression neutre sur le visage la suivre du regard. Contrairement aux autres, il ne se dirige pas vers l'entrée de l'établissement, se contentant de rester debout près du parapet._

_Pour Kate, retenir sa respiration devient difficile, heureusement ils sont presque arrivés. Le jeune homme le sent et l'encourage._

- Tiens bon, on y est presque.

_C'est alors qu'une grenouille bondit devant eux tout en s'adressant au garçon._

- Messire Haku ! Mais où étiez-vous passé ?

- Oh !

_Sous l'effet de la surprise Kate ne peut se retenir, venant ainsi de rompre le charme. Se faisant ainsi repérer aussitôt_.

- Hein ! Un humain !_ Crie-elle en bondissant_.

_Mais Haku l'enferme dans une bulle qui la maintient en suspension et bondit en avant ventre à terre, filant tel le vent à quelques centimètres du sol, entraînant Kate avec lui. Ne laissant qu'un simple courant d'air sur leur passage. Il ouvre une trappe à la base d'un des murs et ils passent par l'ouverture, se retrouvant dans un jardin._

_Au même moment, la grenouille qui a été libérée du charme donna l'alarme. Tout le personnel se met bientôt à la recherche de l'humain. Haku amène Kate vers un massif d'Hortensia où ils se cachent. La petite fille est de nouveau apeurée mais le sourire de cet étrange garçon aux pouvoirs tout aussi étranges, la rassure._

- Je suis désolée...j'ai respiré.

- Hé, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as fait de ton mieux. Je le sais.

- Tout ça, c'est réel n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, écoute-moi maintenant, je vais faire diversion et toi tu vas aller...

- Non ! Ne me laisse pas seule, j'ai peur.

- Tu dois m'obéir, c'est le seul moyen de survivre et de sauver tes amis,_ il entend le personnel l'appeler_. Il faut faire vite, je vais te montrer le chemin.

_Il pose alors deux doigts sur le front de Kate et commence à parler. Alors la jeune fille voit aussitôt les images défiler dans son esprit et se concentre sur les paroles de Haku_.

- Tu vas suivre ce chemin qui te mènera à la chaufferie, là tu y trouveras le vieux Kamaji. N'est pas peur et dit lui que tu veux travailler, insiste même s'il refuse. C'est très important, si tu n'obtiens pas de travail Yubaba te transformera en animal toi aussi.

- Yubaba ? Qui c'est ?

- La sorcière qui règne sur notre monde, tu la rencontreras plus tard. Le vieux Kamaji va tout essayer pour te faire changer d'avis, même te faire avouer que tu ne te plais pas ici. Mais répond simplement que tu veux du travail. Sois courageuse, ça va être dur mais tout s'arrangera je te le promets et Yubaba ne pourra rien contre toi. Je dois y aller maintenant.

_Haku se redresse et se dirige vers le bâtiment au moment même où l'un des employés ouvre la porte fenêtre. Kate le regarde partir, elle a vraiment très peur mais elle doit faire ce que Haku lui a dit. Alors elle prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et se dirige vers le fond du jardin. Elle ouvre une petite porte et sort. Elle est brusquement assaillie par une rafale de vent et se plaque contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle déglutit difficilement et observe autour d'elle._

_Elle se trouve en haut d'un escalier en bois, qui descend plutôt abruptement, par paliers et qui court contre le mur du bâtiment. Elle regarde vers le bas et voit le lac en dessous. Kate sent ses jambes trembler, c'est vraiment très haut, pourtant elle n'a pas le choix, il faut qu'elle aille retrouver ce vieux Kamaji._

_S'armant de tout son courage et de toute sa détermination la fillette entame sa périlleuse descente. Elle avance avec prudence, restant le plus près possible de la paroi, s'appuyant d'une main contre celle-ci. Mais alors qu'elle est presque arrivée, son pied glisse et elle dégringole les dernières marches sur les fesses. Kate se relève rapidement et va se blottir dans l'angle formé par un mur perpendiculaire. Elle reprend sont souffle et essaye de se calmer tout en frottant ses fesses endolories. Elle a eut de la chance. Elle regarde maintenant avec une certaine appréhension la porte qui mène à la chaufferie. La fillette se sent bien seule et complètement perdue mais, le sourire de l'adolescent lui donne la force nécessaire pour continuer. Elle s'avance et ouvre doucement la porte._

_Kate traverse une pièce sombre remplie de tuyaux desquels s'échappent des jets de vapeur. Arrivant devant une arche qui donne dans la pièce suivante, elle s'arrête et, passant prudemment la tête regarde à l'intérieure. Bien sûr, elle ne devrait pas être surprise par ce qu'elle voit, après tout depuis un moment elle est entourée par des créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Pourtant elle se recule et s'appuie contre le mur._

_Le vieil homme est bien là, mais est-ce un homme ? Il en a l'aspect cependant ses six bras ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus. Il parait très âgé, il n'a pas de cheveux, porte des lunettes aux verres ronds sur une monture métallique et une barbe orne son visage. Il est perché sur une sorte d'estrade, devant lui sur un pupitre est posé un récipient dans lequel il fait rouler une meule pour y réduire en poudre ce qui s'y trouve. Le plus surprenant restent les bestioles, sortent de petites boules de poiles noires avec huit pattes et qui se trouve dans une petite fosse séparant l'entrée de la pièce et l'endroit où se trouve le vieux Kamaji._

_Elle repasse la tête par l'ouverture et les observe faire. Les unes après les autres elles sortent de trous, ressemblant à ceux des souris dans les dessins animés et se dirigent à l'autre bout de la fosse où se trouve la chaudière. Ces boules portent chacune un morceau de charbon sur leur dos, qu'elles lancent dans la chaudière dont la grille s'ouvre avec régularité, laissant échapper une chaleur intense ainsi qu'un jet de flamme si rougeoyant qu'il éclaire bizarrement la pièce. Puis repartent précipitamment en chercher un autre._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent toutes dans les trous lorsque le vieil homme tape sur un socle de bois avec un maillet. C'est l'instant que choisit Kate pour entrer dans la pièce. Doucement elle avance dans sa direction, s'adressant à lui poliment comme ses parents lui ont appris à le faire._

- Bonjour monsieur...vous êtes bien le vieux Kamaji ?

_Elle est maintenant au milieu de la fosse et le vieil homme ne lui a pas répondu, ni même adressé un regard. Kate se demande si son hésitation y est pour quelque chose. Alors elle rassemble son courage et se lance, essayant de prendre un ton plus sûr._

- Monsieur Kamaji, c'est Haku qui m'a dit de venir vous voir pour vous demander du travail !

_Elle a parlé vite, trop vite peut-être car le vieux ne réagit toujours pas. La fillette s'apprête à continuer quand subitement une plaque suspendue à une ficelle descend juste devant Kamaji. Ce dernier prend son maillet et tape de nouveau sur le socle en criant._

- Au travail vous autres ! On a un client ! _Puis se tournant enfin vers Kate_. Je suis bien le vieil esclave Kamaji.

- Vous allez me donner du travail ?

- Non, va-t-en !_ Montrant les bestioles_, j'ai suffisamment de boules de suie pour faire le travail !

_Kate ne sait plus quoi dire, le vieux ne se préoccupe même plus d'elle. Sans qu'il ait besoin de se retourner, ses bras libres s'allongent pour aller chercher des herbes dans les différents tiroirs qui tapissent les murs. Il les met dans son creuset et commence à les broyer. Maintenant que les boules de suie ont repris leur travail, Kate se trouve au milieu d'elles. Avec d'indéfinies précautions, elle sort de l'autre côté de la fosse et les regarde travailler._

_La fillette est inquiète, comment va-t-elle réussir à convaincre le vieux Kamaji de lui donner du travail. Tout à coup l'une des petites créatures s'écroule, écrasée par le poids du morceau de charbon qu'elle porte. Sans réfléchir Kate va l'aider, elle l'attrape et constate que ce dernier est beaucoup plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît. Un peu désemparée, la petite fille se demande ce qu'elle va pouvoir en faire quand la voix du vieil homme se fait entendre._

- Si tu veux travailler, termine d'abord ce que tu commence !

_Avec beaucoup de peine et pas vraiment rassurée Kate se dirige vers la chaudière. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'imaginer la gueule d'un dragon crachant des flammes. Mais, courageusement, elle s'acquitte de sa tâche. Jette le morceau de charbon dans la fournaise et repart très vite, allant trouver refuge contre l'estrade du vieux Kamaji._

_Voyant ce que la petite humaine a fait, les boules de suie voient en elle une remplaçante. Toutes convergent vers la fillette, faisant semblant de se faire écraser elles aussi ou laissant tomber directement leur morceau de charbon aux pieds de Kate. Le vieil homme leurs crie dessus._

- Reprenez le travail ! Et toi ! Tu veux voler le travail des autres ? Va-t-en ! Allez vous autres ! Au travail, plus vite !

- Laisse-les tranquille Kamaji ! tiens, je t'apporte ton déjeuner.

- Ah Lin...merci. Pause déjeuner vous autres !

_Kate surprise par l'arrivée de cette jeune femme, aux cheveux longs et noirs, reste parfaitement immobile. Elle la voit s'approcher de la fosse. Toutes les boules de suies lâchent leur charge et se précipitent, se regroupant devant la jeune femme. Lin leur jette ce qui semble être des graines colorées. Kate a du mal à ne pas bouger, et elle finit par faire s'écrouler les morceaux de charbon qui formaient un monticule autour de ses jambes. La nouvelle venue alertée par le bruit, tourne immédiatement la tête vers elle._

- Ah ! Une humaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ! C'est interdit !

- C'est ma petite fille _répond le vieux Kamaji à la surprise des deux filles_. Conduis-là chez Yubaba, elle a besoin d'un contrat de travail.

- Non, mais et puis quoi encore ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre !

- Même si je te donne ça ?_ Il tend un triton grillé devant le visage de Lin_.

- D'accord, _se tournant vers Kate toujours silencieuse_. Bon, alors tu viens !

- Euh...

- Dépêche-toi un peu ! Mais qu'elle idiote ! Allez ! Enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes, tu n'en auras pas besoin !

- Oui !

Kate s'exécute et se lève, prête à suivre Lin.

- Et mal poli en plus ! On ne ta jamais appris à dire merci ! Tu pourrais être reconnaissante auprès du vieux Kamaji !

- Merci beaucoup monsieur Kamaji

- Good Luck, _répond ce dernier avec ce qui ressemble à un sourire._

_Kate lance un dernier regard à la chaufferie et suit Lin. Cette dernière lui explique que Yubaba habite tout en haute de la bâtisse. Sans cesser de rabrouer Kate à tout bout de champ, elles prennent plusieurs ascenseurs, traversent plusieurs étages, croisant tous ses clients bizarres dont un qui se met à les suivre. Alors qu'elles sont sur le point de prendre le dernier ascenseur qui mène à l'étage de la sorcière un crapaud, collègue de Lin l'interpelle. Kate a juste le temps d'entrer, suivie par le client dont l'imposante stature la cache sans problème._

- Ah Lin ! je t'ai cherchée partout, mais où étais-tu ?

- Et bien tu m'as trouvée ! Que veux-tu ?

- On a besoin de toi aux cuisines...il hume l'air...c'est quoi cette odeur immonde ?...Tu sens l'humain !

- N'importe quoi ! _Tournant la tête vers l'ascenseur,._ Si vous ne baissez pas le levier vous ne monterez pas. Quant à toi, c'est ça qui sent ! _Elle brandit le triton sous les yeux de l'employé._

- Oh ! Tu me le donnes ?

- Et puis quoi encore ! _Dit-elle en l'avalant d'un coup et en partant._

_Au même instant l'ascenseur se met en branle. Kate, ayant compris que Lin s'adressait à elle, a baissé le levier. L'appareil s'immobilise enfin, le client sort pour laisser passer la fillette avant de reprendre l'ascenseur pour redescendre, la laissant seule dans un grand couloir. Celle-ci est effrayée ne sachant pas trop ce qui l'attend. Mais, une fois encore elle revoit le visage souriant de l'adolescent et y puise la force nécessaire pour continuer._

_Après tout pour l'instant tout ce passe bien. Elle s'approche vers l'immense double porte. Pose une main hésitante sur la poignée et c'est alors que le heurtoir en or en forme de tête de gargouille lui parle._

- On ne t'a appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer ! Ah ces jeunes !

_Les portes s'ouvrent sur un autre couloir où deux autres doubles portes s'ouvrent également. Une voix l'invite à entrer mais, comme Kate ne bouge pas, elle est littéralement aspirée et tirée en avant. Ce qui la fait crier malgré elle. La fillette se retrouve rapidement debout au milieu d'une immense pièce._

_Trois grosses têtes vertes sautillent aussitôt dans sa direction et se mettent à lui tourner autour en poussant des sons inintelligibles. La vieille femme, assise derrière un bureau leur crie de se taire, ignorant totalement Kate. Cette dernière l'observe, elle semble plus âgée que Kamaji, a un nez long et courbé, des cheveux blancs coiffés en chignon. Malgré toute son appréhension la fillette prend la parole._

- Bonjour madame Yubaba, je voudrais du travail...humm...humm.

_Kate ne peut plus parler, d'un simple geste la vieille sorcière lui à coller les lèvres. Elle relève alors la tête et la fixe._

- Voilà qui est mieux, cela t'évitera de dire des bêtises. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, les humains ni sont pas les bienvenus. En plus tu es vraiment trop petite, trop maigrichonne, beaucoup trop fragile. Tu n'as pas ta place ici. Cet endroit est un établissement de bains et de bien-être, huit millions d'esprits y viennent pour se détendre. Et tes amis ont eu un sacré toupet de manger les pâtisseries qui leurs étaient destinées. Tout comme eux tu ne reverras jamais ton monde.

_Yubaba prend le temps d'allumer une cigarette et tout en observant la fillette se demande à haute voix en quoi elle va bien pouvoir la transformer. Kate se met à trembler ce qui fait rire la vieille femme qui s'amuse de sa frayeur. D'un geste elle la libère du charme qui la rendu muette. La fillette repense alors aux paroles de Haku, ce qui a marché avec le vieux Kamaji, devrait aussi marcher avec la sorcière._

- Dis-moi, quel est ton nom, petite ?

- Donnez-moi du travail !

- Tais-toi !

- Je veux du travail ! Donnez-moi du travail !

- Tais-toi ! C'est un ordre !

- Je me tirai si vous me donnez du travail !

_Yubaba vole vers Kate, elles sont maintenant face à face. Le visage de la vieille s'approche tout près de celui de Kate._

- Tu n'es qu'une pleurnicheuse, gâtée, ignorante et d'une bêtise à faire peur ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te prenne à mon service ? J'ai bien assez de fainéants qui travaillent pour moi. Je te préviens je peux te jeter un sort encore pire que la mort, les travaux forcés jusqu'à ton dernier souffle par exemple !

_Des cris et des pleurs de bébé se font entendre, apparemment leurs propres cris l'ont réveillé. Yubaba se précipite vers l'entrée de la chambre où l'enfant hurle. Elle lui parle pour le rassurer et avant d'entrer lance à Kate._

- Et toi, va-t-en !

- Pas avant d'avoir du travail ! _Crie-t-elle._ Et je continuerai à crier tant que je n'en aurais pas !

_Ses cris n'ont fait qu'énerver le bébé un peu plus, qui semble faire une grosse colère maintenant. Et il doit être particulièrement fort ou avoir des pouvoirs, car la pièce tremble et tout ce qui s'y trouve se renverse. Yubaba entre alors dans la chambre avec des paroles rassurantes, sans plus prêter attention à Kate._

_Bientôt seul le silence règne à l'étage, les yeux de la fillette sont attirés par une feuille de parchemin et une plume qui planent vers elle. Kate les attrape au moment où Yubaba sort enfin de la chambre. Tout en se mettant à ranger le désordre régnant dans la salle avec un simple geste de la main._

- C'est ton contrat de travail. Signe-le, tu vas bientôt commencer. _Dit-elle en tirant sur un cordon d'appel._

_Kate regarde la feuille et cherche un endroit où la poser pour pouvoir écrire pendant que Yubaba se parle à elle-même, se demandant ce qui lui a pris le jour où elle a promis de donner du travail à tous ceux qui en demanderaient. Lorsqu'elle voit que la fillette à signer, elle fait venir le contrat à elle._

- Kate, c'est ton nom ?

- Oui.

_La sorcière passe sa main sur la signature dont les lettres disparaissent, aussitôt remplaçaient par d'autres._

- Maintenant tu t'appelles Sen. Je te préviens, si tu te plains de ton sort je te transformerai aussitôt en animal.

_Les portes s'ouvrent laissant le passage à Haku qui s'arrête à quelques mètres de Kate. Cette dernière en éprouve un grand soulagement, rien ne peut plus lui arriver maintenant qu'il est là_.

- Vous vouliez me voir Yubaba ?

- Oui, cette gamine commence aujourd'hui. Occupe-t-en.

- Très bien, _se tournant vers Kate_. Quel est ton nom ?

- Ka...Sen.

- Alors suis-moi Sen.

_Kate le suit et ils se retrouvent bientôt dans l'ascenseur. La fillette sourit._

- Merci de m'avoir aidé Haku, je...

- Tais-toi, tu es là pour travailler. Et, appelle-moi messire Haku maintenant.

_La fillette est tellement surprise pas le ton froid et distant du jeune homme qu'elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Elle sent alors son cœur se serrer et une profonde tristesse l'envahir_.


	2. Tristesse et espoir

Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Silencieusement elle suit Haku, elle a du mal à comprendre l'attitude du jeune homme. Lui a-t-il fait croire à son amitié afin de mieux la manipuler ? Tout porte à le croire mais, au plus profond de son être son instinct lui dit que ce n'est pas possible. Sinon, pourquoi dès leur première rencontre sur le pont, aurait-il tout fait pour lui venir en aide pour qu'elle quitte au plus vite ce monde fantastique ?

De plus Kate a une étrange sensation à chaque fois qu'elle croise le regard bleu azur du Haku. Comme s'ils se connaissaient tous les deux, qu'un lien spécial les unissait. Elle hausse les épaules se disant que c'est totalement impossible. Après tout ils ne font pas parti du même monde.

Lorsqu'il la présente sous le nom de Sen aux membres du personnel, ces derniers ne l'accueillent pas vraiment bien, personne ne veut d'une humaine parmi eux. Même Lin qui est présente y va de ses remarques, quand Haku lui impose Kate comme assistante. Sans un regard pour cette dernière, il part, la laissant à son désarroi. Sans protester cette dernière suit la jeune femme.

Mais, une fois seuls, Lin s'arrête et se retourne vers elle.

- Bravo Sen ! tu as réussi ! Tu es peut-être moins bête que je ne la pensais. Viens, nous allons te trouver une tenue de travail.

- Merci Lin.

Elles arrivent dans une pièce où se trouvent plusieurs lits. Alors que Lin fouille dans une armoire à la recherche de vêtements à la taille de Kate, celle-ci regarde autour d'elle. Pour l'instant elle ne peut pas faire grand chose donc, en attendant, elle est bien décidée à faire tout ce qu'on lui demandera de faire le mieux possible.

- Ah voila ! J'ai trouvé ! Ca n'a pas été facile, tu es si petite ! Tiens, elle lui tend un pantalon et une tunique rouges. Change-toi.

- D'accord... dis-moi Lin... est-ce qu'il y a deux Haku?

- Oh non! Un seul nous suffit, méfie-toi de lui, c'est l'âme damnée de Yubaba.

- Ah... elle commence à pleurer.

- Hé! Ça va aller Sen. Tu vas manger et dormir. Tu verras ça ira mieux demain.

Pendant ce temps Haku écoute les instructions de Yubaba. Il lui certifie de mener à bien sa mission et la regarde s'envoler, accompagnée par son fidèle corbeau. Il est songeur, il pense à cette petite fille. Comment a-t-elle fait pour arriver jusqu'à leur monde? Est-ce la jeune femme de ses rêves? Il se demande se qu'elle peut penser de son attitude. Elle doit être triste maintenant et cela lui fait de la peine, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il doit être prudent. C'est curieux ce sentiment qu'il ressent, d'où peut bien lui venir ce besoin de la protéger et de la sauver.

_"Le lieutenant Kate Beckett bien que concentrée sur sa conduite, ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un regard en coin sur le siège passager. L'écrivain est plongé dans ses pensées, un sourire est présent sur ses lèvres. Elle sourit, reportant son attention sur la route. Elle a eu une journée difficile, mais encore une fois la présence de son 'Prince Charmant' l'a rendu supportable. Tout à coup les phares d'une voiture arrivant en face d'elle l'éblouie._

_Attention! hurle son partenaire."_

Kate se réveille brusquement le souffle court et totalement perdue. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se rappeler où elle se trouve. Elle finit par se calmer, la fillette soupir et remonte sa couette sur sa tête pour s'isoler encore plus. Son rêve la perturbe plus que d'habitude. Ça avait l'air tellement vrai cette fois. Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre attire son attention. Malgré la peur qui s'empare d'elle, elle essaie de rester immobile. Après tout dans cet endroit elle se dit que tout peut arriver. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle sent une présence tout près d'elle et qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Écoute-moi bien Sen, retrouve-moi sur la place avant le levé du soleil. Je t'amènerai voir tes amis.

C'est la voix d'Haku, mais il n'attend pas de réponse et repart aussi silencieusement qu'il est arrivé. Kate sourit spontanément, rassurée par ses paroles, elle avait raison, elle savait que le jeune homme était gentil.

Il ne faut pas longtemps à la fillette pour s'habiller et se faufiler hors de la chambre. Le plus discrètement et le plus rapidement possible elle va rejoindre Haku sur la place. Elle a profité de son passage par la chaufferie pour récupérer ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, précieusement gardées par les boules de suie. Lorsque l'adolescent l'accueille avec un large sourire, elle est envahi par une vague de bonheur.

- Viens, nous devons faire vite

- D'accord.

Après avoir traversé le village et des champs, ils arrivent à un ranch. Kate regarde autour d'elle, un immense troupeau de vaches broutent paisiblement dans les prés. Mais Haku l'amène jusqu'à une étable. Elle le suit avec appréhension et arrive bientôt devant un petit enclos. Deux jeunes veaux s'y trouvent, ils relèvent la tête à son arrivée et retournent manger leur foin sans lui porter plus d'attention. C'est trop dur pour Kate qui s'enfuit. Haku la rejoint, elle est assise sur une bote de foin, il prend place à ses côtés.

- Ils...ils vont être mangés?

- Non, ils ne sont pas assez gros. Courage, nous les sauverons avant. Tiens j'ai récupéré ça, il lui tend un paquet.

- Ce sont mes vêtements! Oh il y a aussi un badge, elle lit le nom, Kate...c'est mon prénom?

- Oui, ne l'oublie jamais. Garde-le profondément enfui dans ton cœur et cache aussi tes habits.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est comme ça que Yubaba nous garde en son pouvoir. En nous prenant notre véritable nom et en nous en donnant un autre, on oublie qui on est et on ne peut plus se libérer.

- Tu ne te rappelles pas du tien?

- Non, je l'ai perdu depuis longtemps mais...mais c'est curieux, je me souviens très bien de toi.

- Comment est-ce possible? On ne s'est jamais vu!

- Je ne sais pas. Mais je te vois dans mes rêves lorsque je médite...tu es juste plus vieille.

- Hein! Mais...

- On en reparlera plus tard. Tiens mange ces galettes de maïs. Je les ai ensorcelées, ça te fera du bien, ça te redonnera des forces.

Haku la regarde manger et lorsqu'elle se met subitement à pleurer, c'est tout naturellement qu'il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il ressent un bien-être étrange grâce à ce geste et le fait que Kate de le repousse pas le rend heureux. Après l'avoir de nouveau rassuré ils retournent tous les deux vers l'établissement de bains, chacun de leur côté. Juste avant de passer par la trappe Kate aperçoit un aigle d'une taille gigantesque dans le ciel, elle le trouve magnifique. Elle poursuit son chemin s'en prendre garde à l'ombre qui la suit jusque dans le jardin.

La fillette se dépêche de rejoindre Lin, au passage elle confie chaussures et vêtements aux bons soins des boules de suie. Le travail est pénible mais Kate y met tout son cœur et son énergie. Entretenir les parquets de toutes les salles est difficile même en s'y mettant à plusieurs.

Dans la journée, l'intendant des bains arrive dans la salle et appelle Lin.

- Lin, tu viens d'avoir une promotion! Tu es affectée aux bains!

- Quoi!? Mais ce sont les grenouilles et les crapauds qui s'en occupent habituellement!

- L'ordre vient de Yubaba. Tu dois préparer le grand bain! Un client imprévu doit bientôt arriver.

- D'accord, on s'en occupe! Sen!

- Oui.

- Va vider ton seau, on a un autre travail.

- D'accord.

Kate fait au plus vite, mais le seau est lourd et elle peine à le porter. Elle arrive devant des portes coulissantes qui donnent sur le jardin et l'ouvre. Faisant glisser son baquet jusqu'au bord, elle le renverse et le vide dans le jardin. Elle lève la tête pour regarder la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber depuis la matinée. Elle sursaute, là au milieu du jardin, parfaitement immobile se tient le fantôme noir. La fillette n'a pas le temps de lui parler car Lin l'appelle. Mais, avant de partir, elle s'adresse à l'ombre.

- Vous allez être malade si vous restez sous la pluie, je laisse la porte ouverte si vous voulez vous mettre à l'abri.

Kate est avec Lin, toutes les deux frottent de toutes leurs forces les parois intérieures du bain. Énorme cuve ronde ressemblant à une grosse marmite et qui sert aux esprits qui ne prennent qu'un bain par an. Autant dire que le dernier client était vraiment très sale. De plus le bain n'a pas été nettoyé après. La crasse y est tellement incrustée que tous leurs efforts sont vains. Ce qui ne fait qu'énerver un peu plus Lin qui se demande pourquoi Yubaba les a affectées à ce poste. Kate de dit rien, mais elle soupçonne la sorcière de l'avoir fait exprès pour l'embêter et la forcer à se plaindre. Seule la pensée de Haku lui souriant et la rassurant lui donne la force de tenir bon.

- Ça suffit! Sen viens, elle l'aide à sortir de la cuve dont les bords sont très hauts pour une fillette de 10 ans. Va trouver le concierge et demande-lui un bain désinfectant, sinon on n'y arrivera jamais!

- D'accord Lin.

Quand Kate arrive devant le concierge qui distribue les cartes de bain ce dernier refuse de lui en donner un. Peu importe que Lin l'ai envoyée, il lui dit simplement de frotter plus fort. Heureusement un appel détourne son attention quelques instants. C'est à ce moment que le fantôme apparaît à ses côtés et, comme par magie, une plaque bondit vers elle. Kate lance un merci avant de partir en courant sous l'œil médusé du désagréable crapaud qui ne peu rien faire.

- Et bien sen, il ne s'est pas moqué de toi, c'est un de nos bains les plus chers. Il fait tout ou presque. Viens par là, je vais te montrer comment ça fonctionne. Elle se dirige vers le mur en lambris et ouvre une petite trappe. Tu accroches la plaque au bout de cette ficelle, ensuite tu tire dessus et elle va directement au vieux Kamaji. Maintenant tu vois cette corde qui pend contre le mur?

- Oui, je tire dessus?

- Oui, en douceur, tu vois ça fait basculer une gouttière, maintenant monte sur le rebord du bain et tire sur la corde une fois.

- Oh! L'eau est toutes vertes s'étonne la fillette en voyant l'eau chaude teintée couler.

- C'est à causes des poudres et tant mieux, personne ne verra la crasse.

- Et après, je fais quoi?

- Tu tires une autre fois très fort pour couper l'eau et tu retires une fois pour que la gouttière se remette en place toute seule, tu as compris?

- Oui, c'est bon.

- Je te laisse, nous avons encore pas mal à faire, rejoins-moi dès que tu as fini.

- D'accord Lin.

Au bout d'un moment Kate, qui fixe l'eau tourbillonnante est envahi par une impression de malaise. Subitement cette masse d'eau l'effraye comme si cela lui faisait pressentir un danger. Elle frissonne malgré elle, un murmure derrière elle la fait sursauter, elle perd l'équilibre, glisse et tombe sur les fesses. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle voit de nouveau le fantôme se matérialiser devant elle.

Il s'approche d'elle, les mains jointes et tendues. Kate est étonnée d'y voir plusieurs plaques pour différents bains. La fillette trouve ça gentil de sa part, mais refuse poliment son cadeau, disant qu'elle n'en a pas besoin. Dans un murmure où transparait la tristesse le fantôme disparait, laissant tomber les plaques sur le sol. Kate en a oublié le bain qui commence à déborder et a juste le temps de couper l'eau. Elle a évité une catastrophe, elle range les plaques et s'apprête à quitter la pièce, se promettant de parler à son ami fantomatique, quand le gérant arrive.

- Ah Sen tu es là. Suis-moi! Yubaba veut te voir.

Kate le suit, se demandant ce que la vieille sorcière lui veut. En chemin, elle note que le personnel et les clients sont plutôt agités. Lorsqu'elle arrive auprès de Yubaba, celle-ci discute avec un crapaud.

-Il est immonde! Son odeur est insoutenable!

- Aucune importance, elle plisse le nez à cause de l'odeur qui commence à envahir l'établissement. C'est un client et il doit être accueilli comme tous les autres.

- Mais...

- J'ai donné des ordres! Elle se tourne vers la fillette. Sen, je confie ce client à tes soins.

Elle n'a pas le temps de dire autre chose, elle a le souffle coupé par la puanteur et la vision monstrueuse de leur client qui vient d'entrer dans la salle. Tous ont beaucoup de mal à cacher leur réaction de dégoût, Kate la première. Des mains invisibles sous la couche de boue gluante qui les recouvrent déposent dans les siennes le montant du bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, la _"chose"_ se plonge dans la cuve, mais sa masse fait déborder le bain et un mélange d'eau et de boue gluante inonde le sol. Plongeant Kate dans cette mélasse puante jusqu'aux genoux. Yubaba qui est monté sur la passerelle qui surplombe les bains la regarde faire d'un air amusé. Tout le personnel l'observe y compris Lin. Courageusement la fillette se dirige vers la trappe, c'est le moment de demander un autre bain, pour remplir de nouveau la cuve à moitié vidée.

Alors qu'elle tire sur la corde pour faire couler l'eau chaude, elle glisse sur le bord devenu extrêmement glissant et tombe dans le grand bain. L'esprit putride, comme l'a nommé Yubaba, l'attrape et la sort de l'eau crasseuse. Kate touche alors un objet long et rigide qui est planté dans le corps de son client.

- Sen! Sen tu vas bien!?

- Oui Lin!

- Je vais t'aider, j'ai demandé au vieux Kamaji de nous envoyer toute se meilleure eau thermale!

- D'accord! Mais il a une épine enfoncée dans son corps, je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Yubaba qui ne loupe rien de l'échange saute par dessus la rambarde et s'arrête en lévitation au dessus du bain, elle vient de comprendre qui est ce mystérieux client. Et, tout en faisant apparaître une corde, lance ses ordres.

- Sen, fixe l'un des bouts à cette épine!

- Tout de suite!

- Et vous autres venez! A mon signal vous tirez tous ensemble!

Bientôt, avec l'aide de Lin, Kate réussit à attacher la corde, aussitôt tous se mettent à tirer sur la corde. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'épine finit par sortir, mais il s'agit du guidon d'un vieux vélo rouillé qui entraîne à sa suite un tas d'ordures qui se répand sur le sol, provoquant un véritable raz de marée. Kate se trouvant trop près tombe une nouvelle fois dans l'eau. Mais étrangement elle peut respirer et voit le visage souriant d'un vieil homme.

Le plus bizarre est que pendant une fraction de secondes, elle se voit en tant qu'adulte dans la peau du lieutenant de police. _"Elle est assise dans une voiture, coincée par sa ceinture de sécurité qui refuse de se défaire. Son 'Prince charmant' est là aussi et il la regarde avec inquiétude alors que l'eau monte inexorablement dans l'habitacle"_ les cris de victoire de Yubaba la ramène à la réalité, en même temps que des bras "d'eau" la déposent sur le bord de la cuve.

- Oui! Je le savais! C'était un esprit de la rivière prisonnier de la pollution des humains! Bravo Sen! Beau travail! Nous sommes riches! Allez, vous autres Hourra pour Sen!

Kate ne comprend pas pourquoi Yubaba est si contente, et ne se préoccupe pas vraiment des autres qui l'acclament. Elle observe l'esprit de la rivière qui a la forme d'un serpent, aux écailles argentées et avec des nageoires en formes d'ailes. Le visage âgé lui sourit, une boule verte fait son apparition dans sa main, Kate referme aussitôt ses doigts dessus. Dans un grand éclat de rire joyeux l'esprit prend son envole et part. C'est alors que la fillette se rend compte que l'eau et la boue qui s'évacuent comme par magie laissent apparaître sur le sol des pépites d'or.

Plus tard dans la journée Kate est assis sur le balcon devant leur dortoir. Les jambes passées sous la rambarde elles pendent dans le vide. Elle regarde le lac, avec les pluies torrentielles il a débordé, même la ligne de chemin de fer est sous l'eau maintenant. Elle ouvre la main et fixe l'étrange boulette que l'esprit lui a donnée. À quoi peut-elle bien servir? Elle aimerait tellement parler à Haku mais elle ne la pas vu de la journée. Elle est interpellée par Lin qui vient de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Cette dernière lui tend un petit pain.

- Tiens, je l'ai chipé aux cuisines. Quelle journée!

- Oh oui, je suis épuisée et toi?

- Moi aussi. Tu t'en es bien sortie aujourd'hui, félicitations!

- Merci...Lin, tu sais où est Haku?

- Certainement en train de faire la sale besogne pour Yubaba. Mais arrête de penser à lui, tu t'en porteras mieux, crois-moi!

- D'accord, soupire-t-elle sans chercher à insister.

Ce soir là Kate se met au lit en espérant ardemment faire encore ce rêve d'elle adulte. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle pourquoi elle a eu cette vision. Elle sent que tout comme ses rêves, tout cela est important. Que ça peut l'aider à retourner chez elle. La fillette se dit qu'elle doit absolument en parler avec Haku. Elle s'endort en souriant en imaginant le visage du jeune homme qui bientôt se superpose à celui plus adulte du mystérieux écrivain de ses rêves.


	3. Sauver Haku

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Alors que tout le monde dort, la grenouille Aogearu se faufile silencieusement vers le grand bain. Attirée par l'appât du gain, elle espère trouver une ou plusieurs pépites d'or qui auraient échappées à Yubaba. Consciencieusement elle examine chaque interstice du parquet quand, subitement la grenouille aperçoit enfin un petit caillou jaune tend désiré.

Un bruit d'objet tombant sur le sol, lui fait lever la tête, elle n'en revient pas, des dizaines de pépites roulent jusqu'à elle. Aogearu se jette dessus et les ramasses avec avidité. Au moment où d'autres font leur apparition, elle voit le fantôme noir au masque blanc surgir de la cuve du grand bain. Ce dernier a les mains pleines d'or tendues vers elle.

Sans méfiance, aveuglée par cette richesse, la grenouille s'approche de plus en plus et, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, elle est avaler par cet être mystérieux. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est le gérant des bains qui arrive, certainement attiré ici pour les mêmes raisons.

Il est surpris en voyant la masse noire perchée sur le rebord du bai,. Mais, lorsque cette dernière lui jette plusieurs poignées de pépites, demandant à ce qu'il réveille le personnel car il veut manger et prendre un bain, il obéit.

À l'aube Kate se réveille en sursaut, elle vient de faire un cauchemar. Elle était au ranch, près d'un corral où il y avait plusieurs veaux. La fillette avait appelé ses amis Kevin et Javier pour leurs faire manger la boule verte. Disant que grâce à elle, ils reprendraient leur forme humaine. Seulement ce sont tous les animaux qui avaient couru vers elle. Elle avait été incapable de reconnaître les deux garçons.

Kate reprend ses esprits peu à peu. Est-que ce cauchemar était un message? La boulette peut-elle rendre leur apparence à ses amis? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut l'aider, le vieux Kamaji. C'est alors qu'elle se rend compte que la chambre est vide, plus personne n'est là. Plutôt bizarre, puis le soleil se lève juste. La fillette s'habille rapidement et va sur le balcon. Elle voit la fumée noire qui s'échappe de la haute cheminée. Le vieil homme a allumé la chaudière, c'est qu'elle est en retard.

Effectivement tout le personnel est affairé. Elle tombe nez à nez avec Lin.

- Ah Sen! Je venais te réveiller! Regarde! C'est une pépite, nous avons un client très riche qui a fait réveiller tout le personnel! Et il est très généreux!

- Mais...

Kate observe le client, c'est étrange il a le même masque que son "ami" le fantôme, mais il est é , tout en se prélassant dans son bain, il avale des quantités impressionnante de nourriture, jetant à tour de bras des pépites aux employés.

- Allez viens! Mieux vaut profiter de l'absence de Yubaba! Lance Lin

- Mais je dois voir la vieux Kamaji.

- A ta place je n'irai pas. Il est de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé si tôt. Précise Lin en repartant s'occuper du client.

La fillette soupire et retourne dans la chambre ou plutôt sur le balcon. Elle pose son menton sur ses bras croisés sur la rambarde. Kate se demande comment elle va bien pouvoir faire pour sauver ses amis et surtout les reconnaître lorsque son regard se prote au loin sur le ranch. De plus sa conversation avec le vieil homme va devoir attendre.

Une ombre imposante passe brusquement au dessus d'elle. Surprise la fillette lève les yeux pour voir ce qui en est la cause et reste stupéfaite. C'est l'immense aigle qu'elle a aperçu la veille. Il a des ennuis, des centaines d'oiseaux blancs l'attaquent et apparemment il est en train de perdre le combat.

Impuissante Kate le voit chuter à toute vitesse vers la surface du lac. Heureusement il réagit jute à temps et remonte en flèche, toujours poursuivi par ses assaillant. Sans réfléchir elle crie.

- Haku... tu vas gagner! Bats-toi!

Surprise par ses propres paroles, elle s'arrête. Kate sent au fond de son cœur qu'elle a raison, cet aigle n'est autre que l'adolescent. D'ailleurs comme pour lui donner raison ce dernier fond sur elle à toute vitesse.

Il entre dans la chambre non sans fracasser quelques lits au milieu desquels il s'écrase. Kate précipite et referme la porte fenêtre pour empêcher les oiseaux d'entrer à leur tour. Elle les voit s'écraser contre les carreaux. De son côté, elle doit se débattre à grand coup de moulinets avec les bras contre ceux, peu nombreux, qui ont réussi à passer. L'attaque cesse, elle regarde autour d'elle étonnée.

- Mais...ce sont des oiseaux en papier!

Pour l'instant ce n'est pas sa principale préoccupation, seul le sort de Haku l'intéresse. Elle s'approche de lui, il est à peine conscient, ses plumes sont recouvertes de sang et l'une de ses ailes à l'air sérieusement touchée. La fillette tente de lui parler mais il ne la reconnait pas. Il s'agite en poussant des cris stridents qui lui vrillent les tympans

Dans un sursaut d'énergie, l'aigle se redresse et lançant un dernier cri fonce vers la fenêtre qu'il brise en passant au travers. Kate se précipite à sa suite. Une fois sur le balcon elle le suit du regard et le voit voler, non sans difficulté, jusqu'à l'étage de Yubaba et enter par la fenêtre ouverte de son bureau.

Kate a un mauvais pressentiment, elle craint pour la vie du jeune homme, elle doit absolument le rejoindre. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre. La fillette part sans remarquer que l'un des oiseaux en papier vient se coller dedans son dos. Seulement à cause des employés qui fourmillent à tous les étages elle a du mal à rejoindre l'ascenseur. D'autant plus qu'elle finit par se retrouver bloquée en plein milieu d'un couloir où tous attendent le passage du client milliardaire devenu de plus en plus désagréable et exigeant.

- Lorsqu'il voit Kate, il s'arrête, le gérant veut faire partir la fillette du chemin mais le fantôme l'écarte violemment et s'approche d'elle. Il lui tend alors un monceau d'or.

- Tiens Sen... prends, c'est pour toi.

- Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Prends, c'est un cadeau, il n'y a qu'à toi que je veux vraiment le donner.

- C'est très gentil, mais je ne veux pas d'or.

Le gérant et une servant tente d'attirer l'attention du client en lui disant qu'ils lui donneront tout ce qu'il voudra. Mais, celui-ci en colère à cause du refus de Kate les avalent tous les deux, provocant un mouvement de panique chez tous les employés.

Cette diversion permet à Kate de repartir, elle se voit contrainte de trouver un autre chemin d'accès pour se rendre à l'étage de la sorcière. Un surveillant lui ayant interdit de prendre l'ascenseur.

Loin de se décourager, elle décide de passer par l'extérieur. La fillette se retrouve bientôt sur un avant-toit. Près avoir observé la paroi de la bâtisse, elle repère un possible chemin. Cela ne va pas être facile et ce sera surtout dangereux, mais elle n'a pas le choix si elle veut sauver Haku.

Courageusement la fillette se sert des nombreux tuyaux qui courent le long du mur pour enfin accéder à une échelle en fer qui mène à une large corniche sur laquelle donne une petite fenêtre. Kate doit faire vite car elle aperçoit au loin Yubaba qui revient.

Kate essaie d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais celle-ci est fermée ou peut-être juste coincée, cependant elle insiste. Elle ne voit pas l'oiseau de papier se glisser entre les deux battants, ni celui-ci pousser le loquer et aller se cacher derrière un épais rideau. Soulagée la fillette arrive à ouvrir enfin la fenêtre, elle entre. De toute évidence, elle est dans une chambre d'enfant.

Silencieusement elle va jusqu'à l'ouverture qui conduit dans l'autre pièce et qui est simplement obstrué par des tentures. Elle entend Yubaba arriver, tirant légèrement le rideau Kate observe ce qu'il se passe dans le bureau. La sorcière a repris sa forme et Haku est toujours transformé en aigle et git sur le tapis au milieu de la pièce.

- Je constate que ta mission s'est mal passée, tu me déçois beaucoup Haku. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper personnellement de toi. J'ai un autre problème plus urgent à régler. Vous trois! Débarrassez-moi de lui, il ne m'ait plus d'aucune utilité, je lui trouverai aisément un remplaçant.

A ses mots, Kate sent son cœur rater un battement, ils vont tuer Haku! Effrayée, elle voit Yubaba quitter le bureau, alors qu'un trou apparaît dans le sol près du tapis. Son angoisse augmente quand les trois têtes bondissent vers l'aigle, bien décidés à l'y faire tomber.

A l'instant même où la fillette veut se précipiter à son secours, quelqu'un l'attrape par la bras. Elle se retourne et se retrouve devant un enfant, plus jeune quelle mais bien plus grand et plus gros.

- Joue avec moi!

- Désolée, je ne peux pas, je dois aider un ami.

- Non! Tu restes! Il resserre sa prise.

- Aïe! Tu me fais mal!

- Bien fait, reste et je te lâche.

- Je ne peux pas! Laisse-moi tranquille!

- Si tu sors tu seras malade, il y a plein de microbes à l'extérieur.

Cette dernière phrase donne une idée à Kate. Elle brandit une de ses mains couverte du sang d'Haku devant les yeux de l'enfant capricieux.

- Regarde, du sang! C'est plein de microbes!

Ce dernier la lâche aussitôt et elle en profite pour s'échapper. Elle court vers les têtes qui ont dangereusement rapproché l'adolescent près du puits.

- Arrêtez! Lassez-le! Les têtes reculent. Haku! C'est Kate! Réveille-toi, je t'en pris. Haku ne meurt pas!

Deux choses se produisent, tout d'abord l'enfant est sorti de sa chambre et se dirige vers elle, disant que le sang ne lui fait pas peur et qu'elle doit jouer avec lui, si elle ne veut pas qu'il hurle. Dans le même temps de l'oiseau de papier qui se trouve près d'elle sur le tapis, se matérialise la silhouette de Yubaba.

- Maman!

- Quel imbécile tu fais cher neveu, me confondre avec ta propre mère.

Elle fait un geste de la main et le transforme aussitôt en un gros hamster, le corbeau qui veut l'attaquer, prend la forme d'un moineau. Quant aux trois têtes, elles se retrouvent unies avec l'apparence de l'enfant.

- Voilà et maintenant à toi, dit-elle en fixant Haku.

- Qui êtes-vous? Questionne Kate remise de sa surprise.

- Je suis Zeniba, la sœur jumelle de Yubaba. Et je viens récupérer l'objet que ce voleur m'a dérobé...avant de m'en débarrasser.

- Non! Vous ne lui ferez pas de mal! Haku est gentil.

Kate se met entre eux, même le hamster et le moineau s'interpose. Haku s'agite brusquement, comme s'il avait senti le danger. Il tente de donner des coups de bec et fait des mouvements désordonnés avec son aile valide. Cela a deux conséquences, la première de déchirer l'oiseau en papier qui perd son pouvoir magique et fait ainsi disparaître la projection de Zeniba. La deuxième, beaucoup plus grave, de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le faire tomber dans le puits, entraînant avec lui Kate et ses deux nouveaux compagnons, quand ils ont essayé de le retenir.

La chute est longue et ils prennent de plus en plus de vitesse, malgré sa peur, la fillette qui se tient fermement aux plumes, essaie de faire réagir Haku en lui parlant. Lui seul peut encore leur éviter le pire. Kate a alors un autre de ses étranges souvenirs.

_" Elle est sur un toit à la poursuite d'un suspect, mais ça se passe mal. Elle est suspendue dans le vide, se retenant d'une seule main. Ses forces l'abandonnent, petit à petit sa main glisse..."_

- Haku! Ne me laisse pas tomber! Hurle-t-elle.

Peut-être est-ce le hurlement de Kate ou son instinct de survie, mais ce dernier dans un terrible effort déploie légèrement ses ailes. Ce qui permet de ralentir leur chute. Dans un ultime moment de conscience, il entrevoie une ouverture, un peu plus bas, dans la paroi du puits et s'y dirige. C'est un conduit d'aération dans lequel ils glissent sans rien contrôler. Ils finissent par atterrir brutalement sur le sol de la chaufferie. Haku s'évanouit à nouveau, Kate, un peu sonnée par cet atterrissage, se lève néanmoins et va près de lui.

Le vieux Kamaji est bientôt à ses côtés et les boules de suie sont sorties de leurs trous et les observent. Elle explique rapidement au vieil homme ce qu'il s'est passé. Il examine rapidement le jeune homme.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour lui, ce ne sont pas ses blessures le plus grave. C'est un mal plus puissant qui le ronge de l'intérieur.

- Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt!

- Je n'ai aucun remède assez puissant pour le guérir Sen, je suis désolé.

- Attendez! Regardez! C'est l'esprit de la rivière qui me l'a donnée.

- C'est une boulette aux plantes médicinales! Tu dois lui en donner! Ça soigne tout!

Kate reprend espoir, elle coupe la boule verte en deux, en prend un morceau, bien décidée à le faire avaler à son ami. Opération qui s'avère difficile et dangereuse. L'aigle ne compte pas se laisser faire et essaie à plusieurs reprises de frapper Kate de son bec acéré. La fillette n'abandonne pas, elle réussie à enfoncer le remède profondément dans le gosier du rapace. Et, pour l'empêcher de cracher, enserre son bec avec ses bras.

Une fois qu'il a avalé, elle le lâche, elle est effrayée quelques secondes plus tard lorsque Haku donne des coups d'ailes désordonnées en poussant des cris de douleurs. Il finit par expulser une petite masse noire qui atterrit dans la fosse. Il se calme aussitôt.

Kate se précipite pour la ramasser, la substance noire se répand en une petite flaque avant de prendre la forme d'un ver. Elle l'écrase avec son pied et récupère l'objet qui est sur le sol. La fillette revient ensuite auprès du vieux Kamaji.

Tous les deux voient avec joie Haku reprendre enfin sa forme humaine. Ils l'installent le plus confortablement possible. Le vieil homme l'examine, il prépare une décoction qu'il arrive à lui faire boire.

- Il est encore sous l'effet d'un sortilège puissant, j'espère que ma potion va le soulager.

- C'est Zeniba qui lui fait ça? Parce qu'il lui a volé ceci? Elle montre l'objet.

- Oh! C'est son sceau privé, celui qui lui sert à signer ses contrats magiques.

- Je vais aller lui rapporter, dit Kate d'une voix ferme. Et lui dire qu'Haku n'est pas méchant...

- C'est trop tard pour lui je le crains.

- Comment ça?

- Un jour Haku est arrivé comme toi dans cette chaufferie, il a dit qu'il voulait devenir sorcier. Je l'ai mis en garde, mais il a répondu qu'il était seul, que personne ne l'attendait. Il désirait plus que tout devenir un puissant Chaman. Avec le temps il a changé, son teint est devenu plus pâle, son regard plus dur. C'est pourquoi il est aujourd'hui le disciple et l'âme damnée de Yubaba.

- C'est parce qu'il était seul qu'il est devenu comme ça. Mais je suis là maintenant et je vais l'aider. Il est toujours gentil j'en suis sûre. Il m'a aidé, c'est à mon tour.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Que vas-tu faire?

- Je vais aller voir Zeniba, lui rendre son sceau et lui demander de bien vouloir pardonner à Haku et de le sauver.

- Humm... je vois que tu es déterminée. Mais tu dois être prudente Zeniba est une sorcière très puissante. Y aller est simple, en revenir...Je dois avoir ce qu'il te faut.

Sans donner plus d'explication, il va fouiller dans ses tiroirs tandis que Kate demande ses affaires aux boules de suie. C'est alors que Lin arrive, elle est surprise par le bazar qui règne et la présence d'Haku.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici. Décidément tout va mal! Sen! Yubaba veut te voir, elle est en colère contre toi. La milliardaire n'est autre qu'un "sans visage" un monstre épouvantable et elle dit que c'est de ta faute s'il est là.

- Je crois bien qu'elle a raison. C'est peut-être bien de ma faute...ça y est Sen! Je les ai trouvés, les coupe Kamaji. Tiens, ce sont de vrais billets de trains. Il faudra que tu descendes au sixième arrêt, celui du "Fond de l'étang". Tu es vraiment certaine de vouloir le faire?

- Oui, pour Haku je ferai tout ce que je peux.

- Avant le train roulait dans les deux sens, maintenant ce n'est qu'un aller simple.

- Pour revenir, il me suffira de suivre la voie de chemin de fer en sens inverse. Elle s'approche d'Haku et s'accroupit près de lui. Je vais te sauver, je te le promets. Depuis mon arrivée tu as toujours été là pur moi, c'est à mon tour.

- Sen! Tu oublies Yubaba!

- Non, je vais aller la voir...après tu veux bien me conduire en barque jusqu'à l'arrêt du train?

- D'accord, si Yubaba ne t'a pas transformé en animal.

- Merci, vous deux allez avec Lin, ordonne-t-elle à ses deux compagnons, je reviens très vite.

- Attends! Tu ne vas pas y aller avec tes vêtements!

Kate enfile sa tenue rouge par dessus ses propres habits, avant de quitter la chaufferie elle s'adresse à Kamaji.

- Merci pour tout vieux Kamaji. Ah mon vrai prénom c'est Kate.

- C'est un très joli prénom, Kate.

La fillette sort sous les yeux ébahis de Lin qui n'en revient toujours pas. Mais que lui arrive-t-il donc?

- Pourquoi fait-elle ça?

- C'est pourtant facile à comprendre... elle est amoureuse. Ah l'amour...il fait accomplir bien des prouesses.


	4. On se reverra

Voici la suite en attendant l'épilogue ce weekend.

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Tout le personnel lance des regards mauvais à Kate lorsqu'elle arrive. Le concierge se jette pratiquement sur elle.

- Ah te voilà enfin! Va au grand bain, Yubaba t'attend!

- D'accord.

Quand elle pénètre dans la salle, Yubaba fait de son mieux pour faire patienter le sang visage qui réclame Sen.

- Justement la voilà, je vais vous laisser. Passant à côté de Kate, débrouille-toi mais tu as intérêt à le faire partir si tu ne veux pas que je te transforme!

Calmement Kate s'avance vers le monstre.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Sen, je peux tout t'offrir.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Tu veux de l'or? Des bijoux? Je peux te donner tout ce que tu veux.

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux rien. Tu peux repartir, tu habites bien quelque part?

- Non... je suis seul. Puisque tu ne veux rien, je vais te manger.

- Si tu veux, mais avant laisse-moi t'offrir quelque chose, elle lui tend le reste de la boulette médicinale. Tiens ça me donnera du goût.

Intrigué le sans visage accepte et l'avale. Après quelques secondes il commence à se sentir mal et vomit. Comprenant que Kate s'est jouée de lui, il se met en colère et se rue vers elle pour l'avaler à son tour. Mais la fillette prend la fuite juste à temps.

Une course poursuite s'engage et, tout en ne perdant pas de vue son objectif, rejoindre Lin, Kate s'assure que le monstre la suit toujours. Allant même jusqu'à ralentir lorsqu'il perd du terrain. Au fil de la poursuite, il vomit à plusieurs reprises et recrache une à une les personnes qu'il a englouties. C'est pourquoi qu'au moment où Kate saute dans la barque où l'attendent Lin et ses deux nouveaux amis, le sans visage à repris sa forme initiale.

Il l'a regarde s'éloigner avec tristesse, Kate ne peux s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine pour lui. C'est un être solitaire, la fillette lui crie de venir avec elle. Lin l'a traite aussitôt de folle et dans le même temps menace le sans visage des pires représailles s'il lui fait du mal. Kate se débarrasse de sa tenue de travail avant de sauter sur le quai de la gare.

- Merci Lin.

-Sois prudente, bon courage!

Lorsque le train arrive tous monte dans le wagon, Kate donne les billets au contrôleur et ils vont s'asseoir. Le voyage est long et se fait dans un pesant silence. La fillette s'occupe en essayant de donner un sens à ses rêves et visions. Elle s'interroge, serait-ce son futur qu'elle voit ainsi? Possible. Si seulement elle avait pu parler Haku, certainement qu'il aurait pu lui donner des réponses. Après tout lui aussi disait l'avoir vue dans ses rêves.

Mais toutes ces questions allaient devoir rester sans réponses pour le moment. Le train vient de stopper à l'arrêt du "Fond de l'étang". Kate et ses amis descendent, il fait nuit mais la lune éclaire faiblement un sentier de terre qui s'enfonce dans la forêt. Ils l'empruntent, de toute façon ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix car c'est le seul chemin possible.

Kate se dit que traverser le bois en pleine nuit ne va pas être facile et ne risque-t-ils pas de tomber sur des créatures dangereuses? Mais, l'arrivée d'un réverbère se déplaçant en sautillant sur un unique pied vient à leur rencontre. La fillette a vu trop de choses étranges depuis son arrivée dans ce monde pour s'émouvoir. Et, c'est en toute confiance qu'elle accepte de le suivre.

Au même moment dans la chaufferie Haku se réveille et la première chose qu'il voit, est le vieux Kamaji qui lui sourit.

- Enfin, tu es revenu à toi? Comment te sens-tu,

- Bien...mais où est Kate? Et que m'est-il arrivé?

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

- Non, juste Kate m'appelant dans la nuit, moi...essayant d'obéir à sa voix. C'est tout.

- Oh mais tu connais son vrai nom... l'amour rend vraiment invincible. Je vais tout te raconter, sourit-il en voyant Haku rougir.

Dans son bureau Yubaba discute avec le gérant, le concierge et Aogearu, alors que son fils se goinfre de sucreries.

- Cette petite peste est responsable de tous nos ennuis! Tout l'or que nous avons gagné ne suffira pas à réparer les dégâts faits pas le sans visage!

- Mais, elle nous a aussi sauvés. Elle l'a fait partit. La défend la grenouille, approuvée par les deux autres.

- Aucune importance, elle a causé assez d'ennuis comme ça! Je vais la transformer, elle fera un succulent repas.

- À ta place je n'en ferai rien Yubaba.

- Tiens...Haku. toujours vivant à ce que je constate.

- Tu es aveugle au point de ne pas te rendre compte que tes biens les plus précieux ont disparu.

- Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi impertinent, réplique d'une voix douce mais emprunte de menace.

Tout en jetant un regard suspicieux à la pépite qu'elle tient, elle fixe intensément Haku qui soutient son regard sans siller. Seul le bruit de son fils s'empiffrant de gâteaux est audible. Yubaba s'apprête à lui fermer la bouche lorsque le charme de Zeniba se rompt. Horrifiée, la sorcières voit les trois têtes remplacer son enfant chéri. Dans le même temps, l'or distribué par le sans visage se transforme en boue.

Mais elle n'est préoccupée que par le sort de son fils, elle se rue dans sa chambre, cherche partout mais ne le trouve pas. Quand Haku l'y rejoint elle entre dans une fureur sans nom, le menaçant de tous les supplices imaginables. Toujours aussi calme et maître de lui, le jeune homme il dit que son fils, ainsi son corbeau, sont chez sa sœur Zeniba.

- Et que comptes-tu faire,

- Je vais aller le chercher seulement si vous promettez de libérer Sen et ses amis et de les laisser retourner dans le monde des humains.

- C'est d'accord. Accepte-t-elle à contrecœur.

De leur côté Kate et ses compagnons sont arrivés devant la maison de Zeniba. La fillette hésite toutefois à frapper à la porte. Mais, elle n'a pas à le faire, celle-ci s'ouvre avant laissant apparaître la jumelle de Yubaba qui les accueille avec un large sourire.

- Soyez les bienvenus chez moi les enfants. Entrez, même toi, dit-elle au sans visage. Je vais nous préparer du thé.

- Merci, répond Kate en entrant.

- Asseyez-vous, ça ne va pas être long.

Kate reste debout et prend le sceau dans sa poche. Courageusement elle s'avance vers la sorcière et lui tend l'objet. Puis d'une voix rapide.

- Tenez, je vous ramène ce que Haku vous a volé. Pardonnez-lui s'il vous plait. Il est très gentil et excusez-nous, nous sommes vraiment désolés.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est? Demande Zeniba en prenant son bien.

- Je sais que c'est un objet précieux auquel vous tenez beaucoup. Je vous en prie pardonnez à Haku et sauvez-le.

- Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu fait pour me le récupérer? Et surtout me le ramener sans éprouver aucun mal? Humm, je vois que le charme de protection a disparu.

- J'ai donné un médicament à Haku et il a recraché. Il y avait une substance noire qui s'est transformée en ver...je l'ai écrabouillé!

Zeniba se met à rire, attrape la bouilloire et entraîne Kate jusqu'à la table.

- Tu l'as...écrabouillé. vraiment très drôle. Ton ami est sauvé, il ne risque plus rien maintenant.

- Pourquoi?

- Yubaba lui a fait avaler à son insu ce ver maléfique qui rongeait son cœur et son âme. Et qui le maintenait en son pouvoir.

- Oh...il va guérir alors. Un sourire éclaire le visage de Kate.

- Oui. En parlant de sort, je vois que mon charme a duré plus longtemps que prévu, remarque-telle en fixant le hamster et le moineau. Vous voulez être changé maintenant? Ils refusent. Bien dans ce cas vous allez pouvoir m'aider à filer ma laine.

- Mais, on doit rentrer.

- Demain matin, pour cette nuit vous allez rester ici, c'est plus sûr.

- D'accord et merci... vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour mes deux amis et moi? Pour que l'on retourne chez nous?

- Malheureusement non, je ne peux pas agir sur les sorts de ma sœur, c'est la première loi de cet univers. Garde espoir, tout finira par s'arranger. Toi seule à le pouvoir de libérer totalement Haku et de sauver tes amis.

- Comment?

- Tu trouveras le moyen de le faire le moment venu.

Kate ne dort pas beaucoup cette nuit-là et elle ne fait pas de rêves non plus. Au petit matin, elle retrouve Zeniba et ses amis. Il est temps pour eux de partir. La sorcière offre à Kate un ruban qu'elle a confectionné dans la nuit. Précisant que son pouvoir magique la protégera. La fillette la remercie, enlève l'élastique qui retient ses cheveux et le remplace par la fine bande de tissus.

Un bruit se fait entendre, ça ressemble à des battements d'ailes. Zeniba se lève et sort suivie par Kate et la petite troupe. C'est Haku qui vient d'arriver. Kate se précipite et se blottit contre lui.

- Haku! Tu es guéri! Que je suis heureuse!

- Sois le bienvenu mon garçon, je te pardonne. Promets-moi seulement de bien veiller sur Sen. Mon vrai prénom c'est Kate, précise-t-elle en venant serrer la vieille femme dans ses bras.

- C'est un très joli prénom. Allez les enfants, il est temps pour vous de partir. Quant à toi mon ami tu peux rester avec moi.

Le sans visage hoche la tête pour accepter. Kate et ses amis prennent place sur le dos de l'aigle géant. Quelque secondes plus tard ils sont très haut dans le ciel. Rassurée et épuisée, Kate commence à somnoler.

_" Son suspect s'est enfui, il est sorti par la porte de derrière. Elle se met à courir, tout en se retournant rapidement pour voir si son écrivain la suit. Mais il n'est pas là. L'imbécile! Peste la jeune femme. Il était resté en retrait sur son ordre, a certainement dû voir le gars s'enfuir et s'être, contre toute prudence, lancé seul et sans arme à sa poursuite. La détective accélère sa course, le type est dangereux. Kate arrive dans une ruelle, elle voit son partenaire et le suspect. Il s'est retourné et s'apprête à tirer sur l'écrivain. La jeune femme hurle son prénom 'RICK!' " _

Kate revient brusquement à la réalité, elle se souvient maintenant!

- Haku! Je connais ton véritable prénom! RICHARD!

Il se passe un phénomène étrange, le jeune homme reprend son apparence humaine. Cependant ils ne chutent pas, continuant à voler. Lui et Kate se font face en se tenant par les mains. Le hamster se tient fermement au tee-shirt de la fillette et le moineau volette à leurs côtés.

- C'est toi dans mes rêves! C'est toi l'écrivain! Rick!

- Oui, je me souviens aussi! C'est merveilleux Kate! Tu m'as sauvé!

- Tu crois que c'est notre futur que l'on voit?

- Peut-être...

Ils arrivent bientôt en vue de l'établissement de bains et atterrissent sur la grande place. Les employés se sont disposés sur les trois côtés d'un enclos où se trouvent une douzaine de jeunes veaux. Quant à Yubaba, elle les attend devant, un rouleau de parchemin à la main.

Le hamster saute de l'épaule de Kate et cours vers Yubaba. Aussitôt près d'elle, il reprend lui aussi sa véritable apparence, tout comme le corbeau. La sorcière serre son "bébé" dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Mais la voix se Haku interrompt les embrassades.

- Yubaba, je t'ai ramené ton fils! N'oublie pas ta part du contrat!

- Tu ne crois pas que ça va être aussi facile?!

- Un marché est un marché.

- Si tu ne laisses pas Sen partir je ne t'aimerai plus, lui dit son fils.

- Si elle réussit l'épreuve elle pourra partir, c'est la loi!

Malgré les protestations nombreuses de la foule, Yubaba ne cède pas. Kate s'avance alors vers elle d'un pas résolu, elle est confiante.

- Très bien je suis prête.

- C'est simple, si tu reconnais tes deux amis parmi tous ces veaux, tu seras libre de repartir avec eux.

- J'ai compris.

Kate s'approche un peu plus de l'enclos et observe un à un tous les animaux. Étrangement elle n'a pas peur et écoute ce que lui dit son cœur. Elle murmure.

- je ne les vois pas.

- C'est ta réponse? Tu dis qu'ils ne sont pas là, c'est ça?

- Oui.

Les employés poussent des cris de joie et scandent le nom de Sen quand le contrat disparaît en fumée et que les veaux se métamorphosent en crapauds. Kate a gagné, elle est libre et ses amis aussi. Elle retourne auprès de Rick qui la gratifie de son plus beau sourire.

- Viens, il faut partir, je te raccompagne au fleuve.

Le trajet jusqu'au sommet de la colline qui y mène se fait en silence. Une fois arrivé, Richard s'arrête, imité par Kate. Comme la première fois, le fleuve est à sec et la ville au loin semble déserte.

- Tes amis sont déjà partis, c'est ton tour.

- Et toi?

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin.

- Mais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kate. Maintenant que je me rappelle mos véritable prénom Yubaba ne pourra plus me contrôler. Je vais lui dire que je ne veux plus être son apprenti.

- On se retrouvera?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr. Je viendrai te retrouver où que tu sois! Dans le passé ou le futur, le lien qui nous unit est plus fort que tout.

- C'est de la magie?

- Non Kate, il sourit...c'est notre amour qui nous réunira. Pars maintenant et surtout ne te retourne pas, d'accord?

- Oui, promis...à bientôt.

C'est le cœur emplit par la certitude de revoir Rick prochainement que Kate part retrouver Kevin et Javier. Ces derniers l'attendent devant la gare, ils semblent aller bien, au grand soulagement de leur amie.

- Kevin! Javi!

- Kate! Où étais-tu? Demande Kevin

- Heu...je me promenais répondit-elle surprise. Apparemment ils ne se souvenaient de rien.

- Tu aurais du goûter ces pâtisseries, elles étaient délicieuses! Lance Javier, heureux de s'être régalé.

- Rentrons maintenant...s'il vous plait. Supplia-t-elle.

- Ok, on y va. Pourvu qu'ils dorment toujours. s'inquiète Kevin.

Ils parcourent le chemin en sens inverse et sortent enfin de la grotte. L'aube pointe et des cris résonnent dans la forêt. Ils se regardent inquiets, on les appelle. De toute évidence leur absence avait été découverte. Ils courent en direction du campement.

Kevin! Où êtes-vous?

Kate! Javier! Répondez!

Tout à coup Kate est prise de vertiges et est contrainte de s'arrêter. Sa tête lui fait mal, ses oreilles bourdonnent. Elle sent sont corps faiblir et elle perd connaissance tout en entendant quelqu'un l'appeler.


	5. 2pilogue

**Et voilà la suite et fin de cette histoire, on vous allez enfin avoir toutes les explications à vos questions.**

**Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et d'avoir laissé des reviews.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

- Kate, Kate calme-toi, je suis là. Ça va aller maintenant.

- Ri...Rick?

- C'est papa ma chérie.

Kate ouvre enfin les yeux et est prise de panique. Que se passe-t-il? I peine quelques secondes elle se trouvait dans les bois avec les garçons. À présent elle est allongée dans un lit, adulte et son père est auprès d'elle. La jeune femme regarde autour d'elle, angoissée. Que lui arrive-t-il, pourquoi est-elle dans une chambre d'hôpital? Et Rick, où est-il? Était-ce encore un de ses rêves? Elle porte son regard sur son père qui l'observe avec inquiétude.

- Calme-toi ma Katie, tu es à l'hôpital, tu as eu un accident... Mon dieu j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.

- Ça va aller papa, je suis de retour, réplique-t-elle machinalement afin de le rassurer.

Elle veut se redresser mais une vive douleur aux côtes l'y fait renoncer. Kate remarque enfin son état, sa jambe est plâtrée jusqu'au genou, ainsi que son bras gauche. Et un atroce mal de tête se déclare. Bon sang! Elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

La jeune femme prend le verre d'eau que son père lui tend, boit quelques gorgées et demande.

- Papa que m'est-il arrivé?

- Tu ne te souviens pas?

- Non...rien.

- Vous avez un eu accident de voiture. Tu es restée dans le coma quatre jours...

- Nous?

- Oui, Richard était avec toi et...

- Rick?! Oh mon Dieu! Où est-il? Comment va-t-il? Devant l'air sombre de son père. Non! Dis-moi qu'il va bien!

- Il... il est toujours dans le coma, il...

- Je veux le voir!

- Calme-toi ma chérie, tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai seule!

- Kate! Sois raisonnable. Je te rappelle que tu viens juste de te réveiller, alors tu vas rester au lit!

- Mais il faut que je le vois, insiste-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

- Écoute-moi, je vais aller avertir le médecin que tu es réveillée. Tu le laisseras t'examiner et seulement ensuite tu lui demanderas si on peut t'amener auprès de Richard.

Il s'assoit près d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Comment lui annoncer que l'état de l'homme qu'elle aime est très grave. Que ses chances de s'en sortir sont infimes.

Le médecin vient voir Kate et semble satisfait de son examen. À sa requête il lui répond qu'une infirmière viendra la chercher avec un fauteuil roulant et qu'elle l'amènera auprès de l'écrivain. À la condition qu'elle se repose durant les six prochaines heures. Kate n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Elle est seule dans sa chambre, son père est parti manger à la cafétéria. Des souvenirs lui arrivent par bride depuis son réveil. Elle sait maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé et aussi que cette fois-ci ce n'est plus un rêve mais bien la cruelle réalité.

_" Ils étaient en voiture et se rendaient chez elle après une journée épuisante. Il faisait nuit, elle a été éblouie par les phares d'une voiture qui fonçait droit sur eux. Kate se rappelle la violence du choc, le bruit horrible de la tôle froissée et du verre explosant sous l'impact, projetant des éclats de verre tout autour d'eux. Elle avait bien essayé d'éviter l'autre véhicule, mais il arrivait beaucoup trop vite et avait percuté sa voiture au niveau de l'aile avant gauche._

_Sa voiture avait littéralement décollé et avait fait plusieurs tonneaux, s'immobilisant enfin sur le toit. La jeune femme s'était retrouvée tête en bas, retenue par sa ceinture de sécurité. Ses jambes étaient coincées sous le tableau de bord et le volant lui avait violemment percuté le torse. Mais, c'est la vision de Rick qui l'avait effrayée le plus. Le visage recouvert de sang, il ne bougeait pas et était inconscient. Sa portière était enfoncée vers lui ainsi que le haut de l'habitacle. Il était prisonnier dans cet amas de tôle. _

_Puis elle se rappelle des sirènes, des voix qui s'adressent à elle et la rassurent, des mains qui s'affairent sur elle. Les étincelles de la scie circulaire des pompiers qui découpe la carcasse de sa voiture pour les sortir de là. Et puis plus rien ... le trou noir "_

Des larmes de désespoir déferlent sur ses joues. Elle ne veut pas le perdre, pas maintenant alors qu'ils commencent à construire quelque chose ensemble. Épuisée, elle finit par s'endormir.

Kate est dans son fauteuil, près de Rick. Sa jambe cassée maintenue à l'horizontale, un livre ouvert posé sur ses cuisses. Elle tient la main de Rick dans la sienne et lui parle. Cela fait maintenant dix jours qu'elle passe presque toute la journée auprès de lui. Martha et Alexis viennent aussi souvent qu'elles le peuvent. Elles se soutiennent mutuellement toutes les trois.

L'état de Castle ne change pas, il est toujours plongé dans un profond coma, il est intubé, un appareil l'aide à respirer. Il a été sauvé in-extremis, en plus du choc violent à la tête qui lui a occasionné une micro fracture, il a eu deux hémorragies internes et la clavicule fracturée.

- Je t'en prie Rick, bats-toi. Réveille-toi, ne me laisse pas, ne laisse pas ta famille. Rappelle-toi, tu m'as promis de me retrouver. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Je...

Elle est interrompue par le bruit strident des alarmes des moniteurs, elle regarde paniquée Rick qui s'agite et qui semble s'étouffer. Le personnel soignant arrive très vite et le prennent en charge. Restant muet aux questions de Kate que l'un d'un a poussée loin du lit.

Le calme revient enfin dans la chambre, Rick est toujours inconscient mais, à présent, il peut respirer seul. Le médecin s'approche de Kate et lui explique ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Rassurez-vous, il va bien.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Ses fonctions respiratoires sont redevenues normales. En essayant de respirer par lui-même son corps est entré en conflit avec l'appareil.

- Il...il va se réveiller?

- Je ne sais pas, mais cette amélioration est inespérée je ne vous le cache pas. Il faut garder espoir.

Deux mois plus tard Castle prépare le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine de Kate. Cette dernière arrive et dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais ce que le docteur à dit, tu dois te ménager. Ça fait à peine deux semaines que tu as quitté l'hôpital.

- Je sais, mais je fais juste des Pancakes... pas un marathon.

- Oui mais...disons qu'après cette nuit...tu devrais te reposer.

- Ah oui mais ça n'est pas du sport, c'est un plaisir! Dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Plaisir grandement partagé. Rick? Qu'y a-t-il? S'inquiète-t-elle en voyant son air subitement songeur.

- Je ... je pensais à ce que nous avons vécu tous les deux alors que l'on était dans le coma. Je ne cesse d'y réfléchir et je dois bien avouer que je n'arrive toujours pas à l'expliquer. Et toi?

- Moi non plus, mais ma mère me disait souvent quelle et mon père étaient des âmes sœurs. C'est aussi ce que nous sommes. Peut-être que nos âmes ont cherché un moyen d'être ensemble, pour nous aider à nous sauver l'un l'autre.

- Et c'est moi l'écrivain! Tu as une imagination étonnante... mais c'est une idée qui me plait bien.

- À moi aussi. Tu sais que tu étais très mignon en indien, le taquine-t-elle.

- Et toi tu étais une adorable petite fille très courageuse. En tout cas cela nous aura au moins appris une chose.

- Humm...laquelle?

- Quoiqu'il puisse nous arriver nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

- Oui...toujours.

Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de se diriger vers la chambre...le petit déjeuner attendra.

**FIN.**


End file.
